In recent years, the consumer electronics industry has experienced nothing short of dramatic growth. This growth is attributable, at least in part, to the seemingly constant miniaturization of electronic components. One industry where miniaturization has contributed to substantial growth is portable computers. For example, a portable computer purchased today is not only more powerful and less expensive than a computer purchased just two to three years ago, but it is also significantly smaller and much lighter. In some instances, these full-featured portable computers--commonly referred to as "notebooks" --weigh only a few pounds and have a footprint barely larger than a letter-size sheet of paper.
In addition to smaller footprints, advances in semiconductor design and LCD displays have permitted manufacturers to similarly reduce the thickness of these computers. The downsizing trend is continuing as even smaller computers (referred to by such names as sub-notebooks, mini-notebooks, and palm and hand-held computers) become available. While the present invention is applicable to most any portable computer or, for that matter, any portable electronic device, the inventor perceives that it is particularly advantageous for use with notebook computers and the remainder of this discussion will focus on the same.
While smaller and thinner notebooks are desirable from the standpoint of portability, drawbacks do exist. In particular, while technological advances have led to a reduction in the size of many computer components, a large number of older, "legacy" devices (i.e., older equipment for which new computers must generally maintain backwards compatibility) have remained virtually unchanged. For example, floppy disk and CD-ROM drives must still accommodate the same media sizes used years ago. Instead of trying to integrate these now relatively large devices into the notebook computer, many manufacturers merely provide them as separate, external components. When needed, the devices are connected to ports on the computer with special cables. These external devices are advantageous as they are not part of the computer housing or chassis and thus do not directly contribute to the size and weight of the computer itself.
Yet another problem with smaller computers is how to conveniently and effectively include the full complement of input/output (I/O) ports necessary for interconnecting both legacy devices as well as more contemporary peripherals. To remain compatible with the vast majority of devices, notebook computers generally include legacy ports for interconnecting external devices such as mice, keyboards, monitors, and printers. These ports, defined years ago, are relatively large and bulky by today's standards, especially with respect to notebook computer having a thin housing. In addition to these legacy ports, modern peripherals require yet even additional ports including USB (universal serial bus), infrared, network (10baseT), and audio/video to name a few. Ultimately, the sheer size and quantity of these ports make it difficult to conveniently incorporate all or even most on today's smaller computers. This problem is further aggravated by the need to provide proprietary ports for connecting external disk drives and CD-ROMS as already discussed above.
One solution to this problem has been to utilize a separate port module or cable having a variety of built-in ports wherein the cable connects to a small, space-efficient connector on the computer housing. Another option is to use a port replicator or docking station which connects to the computer via a similar high density connector and provides the required ports on the replicator/docking station chassis.
While these devices expand small form factor computers (i.e., computers having a relatively reduced size, configuration, or physical arrangement) into multi-I/O port devices, they are generally perceived to be inconvenient. In particular, to utilize the additional ports, the user must carry the port module/replicator with the computer. Not only does this add additional travel weight, it also requires that the user keep up with yet another peripheral item which can be easily lost or misplaced.
Thus, there are unresolved issues with current notebook computers. In particular, what is needed is a notebook computer which has a full complement of I/O ports. What is further needed is a computer that provides these ports without the need for specialized cables or external port expanders.